Miraculous: The Light, The Dark, and The Grey
by TheCrosser
Summary: All seems normal in the city of Paris, Akumas attacking the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the day, that is until a strange boy shows up around the same time as a bunch of anomalies and everything changes. This story follows during The Misadventures of Anton Sonreef
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous: The Dark, The Light, and The Grey

 **A/N:** This story picks up during another. If you wish to understand the start, then please Read **The Misadventures of Anton Sonreef** Chapters 44 and 46.

Chapter 1: A Day Ends, A Knight Rises

Ah the city a Paris, the city of love, compassion, an-

 _KABOOM_

Explosions … … … and explosions, why is it always explosions?

"I AM TNT, DEMOLISTIONIST AND DETROYER OF CITIES!" A young kid yelled out as he stood above The Eiffel Tower. His get up was rather strange his face was plastered with white makeup, he wore red pants and a black shirt with an unbuttoned red vest and a red hood covered his head as he wore a black backpack with a never ending supply of TNT.

"LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR I'M CALLING YOU OUT FOR A FINAL SHOWDOWN!"

Cops began to surround the grand tower that stood above everything in this grand city. The heroes he was calling sure took their time. As the cops began to evacuate the people from the area TNT just stood there waiting. TNT has been quite the recurring villain, though he has been around for some time after his first appearance where he almost destroyed the Le Sante Prison. But he's been more of a sparring partner for the duo in these last few weeks. The Kid has never let go of his depression and Hawkmoth has been using him repeatedly because it was so easy. The Police Department eventually just gave no notice and started anticipating their matches and clearing the areas they always showed up in.

"So um are you just going to stand there and wait or are you um going to blow something up?" One of the cops called out.

"This is a sparring match, I'll wait till everyone is out of danger!" TNT called back.

"Umm … … … Ok!"

Little to both of their knowledge's our Heroes were preoccupied at the moment. Back at one of the local High Schools, our Heroes were dealing with a different issue, death from pure boredom. Science Class wasn't exactly everyone's favorite subject. Marinette sighed as the day grew out longer, she looked out the window towards The Eiffel tower hoping something would come up. As for Adrien he was deep in his studies, taking notes, writing down everything he could to make sure he learned as much as he could. It wasn't until the loud explosions when everyone looked out the window to see TNT demanding Ladybug and Chat Noir to show.

"CAN I USE THE BATHROOM PLEASE!" Adrien called out!

"I NEED TO GO CHECK WITH MY PARENTS!" Marinette called out!

TNT stood there waiting for his opponents, tapping his feet with impatience. He pulled his wrist to his face to check the time and shook his head when a purple light formed in front of him.

"TNT What are you waiting for, cause some havoc to bring them faster?!" Hawkmoth questioned.

"Don't worry Hawkmoth, they're not the only ones I'm trying to attract." TNT stated as he looked to the skies.

"TNT!" Ladybug yelled as she swung to land behind him.

"Whoa cool off the fuse man." Chat Noir punned as he stood next to his lady.

TNT smiled as he turned to them. Without warning he held out to Pipe Bombs and tossed them at the Heroes before leaping away off the edge of the platform. Chat Noir threw himself in front of Ladybug and used his staff to bat the bombs away from them as he jumped after TNT and began sliding down the side of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug soon followed as she began swinging herself around the Tower coming to a soft landing as she raised her feet in front of her. TNT began throwing more bombs of all sorts at Chat Noir as he got in a batter stance as if he was playing ball with the bombs. Ladybug smiled as she came swinging in sending TNT flying across the concrete with her kick.

"Strikeout!" Ladybug called out as she cheered herself.

"I don't believe that's the right sport M'lady." Chat said as he rested his hands on his staff.

"Oh come on, I can't do puns too?" Ladybug questioned as she gave Chat an annoyed look.

"Well isn't that great the whole team is almost here, all we have to do is keep going until he shows up?" TNT said as he stood up and got into a boxing position.

"Yeah right, Steel Wing isn't going to show, he's busy somewhere else." Ladybug mentioned as she readied her Yo-Yo.

"Oh well that's to bad, guess he'll miss out on all the fun then." TNT called out as he began throwing more TNT at the dou.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled as she swung her Yo-Yo into the air producing a bright light that dropped a Mirror with a silver handle.

And back to the fight they'd go. Ladybug flashed the Mirror in TNT's eye's blinding him for a moment and giving her an opportunity to slide under TNT in between his legs and wrap her Yo-Yo around his feet causing him to trip and fall, giving Chat Noir the opportunity to jump on him.

"CATACLYSM!" He yelled as he reached for his red backpack.

Ripping off the Backpack and tossing it to Ladybug she blew on it gently revealing a black butterfly.

"TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She yelled as she threw her Yo-Yo at the Butterfly capturing it in a pink glow as she reeling it in.

"Bye-bye little Butterfly." She said softly as the Butterfly turned white and flew away.

TNT began to shift back into his civilian form as Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped fists. He was now known as Garth, a young teenage boy who was in middle school. Ladybug looked at him and winked before running off and swinging away into the day. Chat stayed and helped him up before he too just ran off. Garth stood there and watched them run off with a smile, not knowing he was being watched from a distance as Police began to clean. A young man wearing a green coat and hood sat down just outside at one of the tables belonging to a local tea shop. He had watched the whole thing, he turned his head to the newspaper in his hand as he took a sip from his tea. The front page caption said **Steel Wing Still At Large?** He chuckled to himself as a waitress brought him a plate filled with biscuits and gravy.

"Thank you." He said to her with a smile as he set the newspaper and tea down.

"Anytime monsieur." The waitress said as she bowed and walked away.

He looked at the food and nearly began to drool, quickly he began to chow down before he looked at the time and nearly choked on his food. The time read 11:45 A.M.

"Shit." He said to himself quietly as he quickly scarfed down the food and ran off after leaving cash at the table, enough to pay for the food and tip the waitress.

School isn't really the best option for staying incognito, but Marinette and Adrien didn't really have much of a choice, being their age the only choices they had were either being homeschooled or private schooled and neither seemed to fit the bill for either of them.

"Okay class settle down, now we all know how exciting it is to watch Ladybug and Chatnoir but learning can be just as fun." Miss Bustier said to her class as they began to settle down after the fight.

"Yeah like that one time Mr. Jefferson substituted for you and taught us about the whole um … … … what was it again?" Nino questioned himself as he sat down.

"You mean The Multi-Verse Theory?" Alya questioned her boyfriend as she sat down behind him.

"Yeah that." Nino stated as he turned to her.

"Exactly, which reminds me I'm sure that he left you all an assignment to do while I was away for that time-" Before she could finish there was a knock on her classroom door. "Excuse me a moment class." Miss Bustier said as she walked to the door and opened to Mr. Damocles.

"Oh Mr. Damocles I wasn't expecting you." Miss Bustier said she opened the door wider for him to enter and behind was a boy wearing a grey shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and what looked like a pair of biker boots. His hair had a red tint to its dark brown and his aviator sunglasses covered his eyes all too well. Everyone was looking at him with curiosity except for Marinette who couldn't keep her eyes off his finger cut gloves, or namely the white wolf imprinted on them.

"Well this is a little sudden, I think this boy beat Adrien and Marinette's late to school record, which reminds me." He readjusted himself as he turned to the class. "Class this will be your new classmate and hopefully friend, his name is Arthrin Davis, he will be starting here as a Junior like the rest of you, Arthrin why don't you introduce yourself." Mr. Damocles said.

"Sup, my name's Arthrin I moved here from America, so I apologize if my French ain't the best." Arthrin stated with a rather pitched voice with attitude as he waved his hand to everyone.

"Very good, now I'm assigning Nino and Adrien to escort him around and show him how similar or different schools in Paris are to America, Have a good day." Mr. Damocles said with a smile as he left the room.

"Alright well most of the seats are taken so Arthrin why don't sit in the front row with Adrien and Nino for now." Miss Bustier suggested with a smile.

"Sure thing teach." Arthrin said as he sat down next to Adrien.

"So uh what did I miss?" Arthrin asked as he turned to the dou he was sitting with.

"Not much really." They both said.

Class afterwards went by as simple as you'd expect. The teacher talked about whatever subject they were teaching, gave some assignments, and the class was done. The Students began packing their things as the bell rang and off they went to lunch period.

"Now remember Students try outs for this year's Talent Show start today after school, I would encourage you all to give it a whirl and show some school spirit." Miss Bustier said as students continued to pack and leave.

"Talent show huh, you guys entering?" Arthrin asked as he followed Nino and Adrien.

"Well I'm trying to get a band together but drummer boy here says he can't." Nino said as he pointed to Adrien.

"Ah come on Nino, you know I have a tight schedule." Adrien said as he raised his arms in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah man being the son of Gaberial Agreste and younger Brother to Felix Agreste must have you always moving." Nino stated.

"Yeah thankfully I get some free time here and there." Adrien said as they walked down the steps and into the courtyard.

"Right okay so where are we going?" Arthrin asked as they dodged a group of students playing basketball.

"It's lunch time so unless you brought your own lunch we have to walk to the cafeteria to get you something to eat." Nino explained as they stopped and turned to each other.

"Oh it's cool dudes I always pack me a load of munchies." Arthrin said as he pulled out a brown paper bag from under his jacket.

For once Marinette wasn't staring at Adrien all lunch, Instead she kept staring at Arthrin's Glove. She couldn't make heads or tails of it but she swore she'd seen that Wolf head somewhere before.

"Hey girl checking out the goods again?" Alya asked as Marinette watched the trio across from them take a seat at one of the tables.

"Oh uh no, actually have seen that symbol on the new kid's gloves before?" The Bluenette asked her best friend.

Alya squinted her eye as she focused on Arthrin's gloves as he reached into paper bag. She examined the white wolf and looked deep into its red eyes. She had inspected his glove for what seemed like a few minutes before he reached his hand inside and pulled out a chili dog. They both must have been staring a while because Arthrin eventually caught on when he turned to get a good look at the school and when he saw them staring he gave them a look of question. They both snapped out of it and turned to each other.

"Actually yeah I think so, hold on." Alya stated as she pulled out her phone.

"Remember a few weeks ago there was this guy that showed up out of nowhere, people started calling him Steel Wing and he even worked with Ladybug and Chat Noir when TNT first showed up?" Alya asked.

"Yeah I do, people still talk about the rumors, some say he saved Paris from a near bomb explosion, others say he tried to kill Chat Noir." Marinette said as she frowned.

"Yeah there's a lot mixed feelings about the guy, but I was there when they first fought TNT together and I seem to remember getting a picture of him as he flew past me and well I think he wore those exact same gloves." Alya explained as she showed Marinette the picture she took of a man wearing what looked like a pair of metal wings and a metal mask that covered his entire face with red glowing lights for eyes. Alya pointed at the man's hands and zoomed in to show Marinette the same wolf the same finger cut gloves as Arthrin's gloves.

"No way, you don't think?" Marinette questioned as she turned to Arthrin.

His head was turned to Adrien when she looked, they were talking about something but she couldn't quite hear. She looked into his sunglasses as he turned to Nino and there was her proof, she looked at the reflection and into his eye and the color exposed everything. Those deep, sad, Golden eyes, hiding something, locking something away.

"But that's not the only strange thing going on right now." Alya stated as she swiped her phone left to show another article on The Ladyblog.

"What's this?" Marinette asked.

The Article was titled **Strange Epidemics Afoot** , it was about sightings of strange creatures and weird portals appearing all over Paris. The Creatures were black with white bone like armor and eyes red as rubies and most looked like various animals from around the world, others looked like mythical creatures. The more Marinette read from the article the more mentions of Steel Wing and Chat Noir she found. They were working together and stopping these epidemics.

"So wait this has been happening for weeks and I'm just now seeing this?" Marinette questioned in a fit of rage.

"Whoa girl calm down, I'd almost mistake you for Ladybug with that temper." Alya said as she raised an eye brow at the bluenette.

His eye turned in the reflection looking straight at her. He could have sworn she watching but this just proved it. He was exposed, she found out, well he sort of expected it but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Hey Arthrin, what's with the sunglasses, is it a trend or do you think it's too bright?" Adrien asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Ah right um well you see I was born with what you might call a defect, in my family it's a rare case but um, can you keep it a secret?" Arthrin asked as he leaned into the table.

"Uh what are friends for yo." Nino said as he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah sure, we're pretty good at keeping secrets." Adrien said.

"Alright I'm trusting you guys." Arhtrin said as he slowly took off the sunglasses.

Now when most say defect they mean one eye has a different color than the other or has a spot that's different from the rest. But Arthrin, well he was a whole 'nether case, both of his eyes shined bright as Gold. A defect, or a gift?

"Dude, you have-" Adrien cut Nino off from speaking further by cover his mouth with his hand.

"Quiet the unique pair of eyes, man are you sure that's a defect?" Adrien questioned, swaying away from the fact they were Gold.

"Yup I'm pretty sure, guys back home would always get jealous and girls would always try to get with me because of them, they made me well too notorious to everyone." Arthrin explained as he slipped his glasses back on and looked to Adrien who gave him a shocked look.

Arthrin was about to ask them about the two girls looking their way but the bell rang and Students began leaving the school. Arthrin looked around him and watched as students began either walking or running out the front door of the courtyard.

"Hey ain't we supposed to be running towards the class and not running away?" Arthrin asked as he stood with Adrien and Nino as they walked towards the door.

"Oh umm, well afternoon classes don't start until two and it's only twelve, they give us two hours to well just chill." Nino explained.

"Or give us time to finish homework we haven't finished yet." Adrien stated towards Nino.

"Oh how you wound me bro, it was one time and what about you with all the times you've been late." Right then and there as they were leaving the door they heard a beeping sound coming from Arthrin's jacket.

"What's that?" Nino asked.

"Oh uh that's just my phone, probably my uncle, I uh I'll see you guy later." Arthrin said as he turned back towards the school but just as soon as he turned around he bumped into Marinette as she was just leaving.

"Hey watch where you're … … … going." Marinette said as she looked him straight in the face.

"Oh um sorry, scuse me sweet cheeks." Arthrin said as he turned and walked past her into the school.

Marinette turned and watched him run into the cafeteria. She couldn't put her finger on it yet but she was certain she knew him from elsewhere. Adrien had this hunch as well, and those Golden eyes were no fact to ignore.

"Uh I'll see you later Alya." Marinette said as she ran off towards the cafeteria.

"Girl, what about our history project!" Alya yelled as Adrien ran after her.

"I'll get her." Adrien said as he ran into the cafeteria.

"And there they go, I swear they're secretly dating." Nino said as he walked up to Alya.

"Oh please he's clueless and she stammers too much around him." Alya said as she shook her head.

Arthrin made his way past the tables in the cafeteria as he pulled out a silver and copper rod that was shaped like a screwdriver. A green light flashed every time it beeped, but the sounds of crashing metal drug him away from the screwdriver. He looked around to see the place was clear before he moved into the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with a can of beans to the face. He quickly wiped the beans off his face and gave a stern to look what looked like a baboon laughing and pointing at him.

"Ha ha very funny little guy." Arthrin said as he walked in the Kitchen to see there were at least three of them. His voice was much deeper this time and not as full of attitude.

Just like in the Article Marinette read earlier they were black with bone like armor and ruby red eyes, but unlike the articles there was more than one this time. Speaking of the Blunette she had just entered the Cafeteria when he entered the Kitchen and Adrien wasn't too far behind her. Adrien didn't want to startle her so he walked up to her a lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She squeaked as she turned to see him press a finger on both his and her lips to quiet her. But the silence didn't last as the sounds of crashing metal came from the Kitchen.

"Oi get back here!" They heard a familiar voice call out as Arthrin and one of the Baboons came running from the Kitchen.

The Baboon just laughed at him as it jumped to the roof and called for its two friends to follow. Arthrin gave the baboon a stern look as he jumped after it and grabbed its tail just as the two other baboons came from the kitchen yelping at him. Adrien quickly dragged Marinette behind a table and flipped it to give them cover as Arthrin swung the baboon towards the other two.

"Alright calm now boys, let's not do something we'll both regret." Arhtrin stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Stay here." Adrien whispered to Marinette before he ran off. She made sure he was gone and away from the cafeteria before she opened her pouch to let Tikki out.

"What exactly is going on here?" Tikki asked as she floated up to Marinette's eye level.

"I don't know myself but this can't be good Tikki, Spots On!" She called out as Tikki flowed into her earings.

The Baboons just turned to each other before they began throwing silverware, pots, and pans at the boy. Arhtrin smiled as he held the metal rod in his hand, at the twist of his wrist the rod extended itself allowing him to grip it with both hands as a beam of green light came from the extended end. Using it like a sword he was able to deflect the objects being thrown at him or slice right through them. Just as he was about to slice another pot a red Yo-Yo wrapped itself around the handle and pulled itself away from his phase blade. Both Arthrin and The baboons turned to see Ladybug standing atop of a table.

"Isn't this considered destruction of school property?" She questioned as she stepped down from the table.

"Well don't blame me toots the monkeys here started." Arhtrin said in his high pitched voice with a smile as he turned back to the said monkeys.

"Speaking of which what are these things?" Ladybug asked as she walked over to Arthrin's side.

"Short version, beings from another world, not necessarily friendly but not entirely dangerous." Arhtrin explained as the baboons tilted their heads in curiosity at them.

"Know which one?" Ladybug asked as she looked curiously back at the monkeys.

"Yeah mine." Arhtrin said as he took off his sunglasses and showed her his Golden eyes.

The monkeys grew bored and started yelping at them as they ran in their direction. Smiling Arthrin ran towards them with phase blade in hand. Ladybug ran after him and swung her Yo-Yo to wrap around the left most baboon and tugged the string to her right forcing them to crash into each other through the Cafeteria wall. Arhtrin retracted his phase blade and slide under the monkeys as they were flung to his right, giving him the perfect opportunity to run back into the kitchen. Just as Ladybug was about to pull back her Yo-Yo the string was pulled into the room the monkeys crashed into. Her face was about to met the end of another frying pan but luckily a metal pole punched it away, giving her time to catch herself and slide across the floor to regain her stance. She looked around her to see they were in the gym and when she looked up there was her knight in dark shining armor.

"Sorry I'm late M'lady, had to make sure a friend was safe." Chat Noir said as he jumped down from the basket ball hoop he was standing on.

"Chaton your timing is impeccable." Ladybug stated as she swatted away another pot.

"As always, so who's the Monkeys Uncle?" He asked as he swung at one of baboon jumping on him.

"Unfortunately it's a new kid at this school, right as morning classes ended I saw him fighting these things." Ladybug mentioned as she back flipped out the way of a baboon trying to jump her.

"Oh great, any idea where he is right now?" Chat asked as he batted a pan away.

"The Kitchen!" She yelled as she jumped next to Chat Noir.

Arthrin quickly ran into the frozen storage where he saw a bright light sitting there in between the shelves of frozen meat. He smiled as he walked up to it with his gadget in his right hand. He flicked his left wrist and a blue digital screen appeared on his sleeve as he pointed the rod to the light and the green light came on as a buzzing sound began emitting from the rod.

"Oh hello there." He said to himself in his normal voice, as he looked at the screen on his left arm. It showed a sound frequency radar whirling out of control and under it read **Intense Frequency**.

"Okay let's try this." Arthrin said as he twisted his right hand to the left. The screen on his left arm began flashing red as the text changed to **Warning: Extreme Frequency**.

"Oh okay not that got it." Arthrin said as he twisted his wrist to the right and the screen changed colors to green and the text now read **Resonating Frequency**.

"Yes, got it." He cheered as he looked up to see the light slowly fade away.

Once it was gone he smiled to himself and walked out of the freezer and made his way into the gym. But just as he was about to leave the freezer the light flashed back right where it was causing Arthrin to turn around in a was only there for a second and for that second it was there it spit out what looked like a blue gem wrapped in copper wire. It skidded across the floor and stopped by his feet, he looked at it curiously before reaching down to pick it up.

Ladybug had wrapped her Yo-Yo on one of the rooftop poles and pulled herself into a swing. Just as she was about to use the momentum to swing into a baboon they dissipated into thin air, causing her to accidentally swing right into Chat Noir sending them both into the courtyard. Arthrin stood there and watched as the dou landed right in front of him.

"Really Chat Noir, I could've handled it myself ya know." Arthrin said as he helped the two of them up. "Besides didn't you two like just fought an Akuma?" He asked, sticking to his normal voice.

"Yeah well, what can I say, my cat sense was tingling." Chat noir said as he dusted himself off.

"Not what I meant, what I meant was why did you drag her into this?" Arthrin asked as he looked at Ladybug.

"Excuse me, but you're the one whose been borrowing my partner for the past three weeks, so I have a right to know and be of assistance Anton!" She blurted out. The boy in front of them smiled, and that smiled soon turned into a few chuckles shared with Chat Noir, that turned into straight laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" She asked as they began walking out of the school.

"I'll explain later, meet me at the warehouse we first met at when you're free." Anton said as he walked out and hopped onto a steel blue moped.

"Are you going to show her the thing?" Chat asked as Anton started his moped and slipped on his sunglasses before turning to them.

"Which thing?" He asked in his Arthrin voice before he drove away.

"Thing, what thing?" Ladybug asked as she turned to Chat.

"Oh that you will have to see for yourself." Chat said as he pulled out his staff and pulled out the phone application to check the time.

"It almost one, so that gives me about fifteen minutes before I'm needed somewhere else, I'll have to see you later M'Lady." Chat Noir stated before he extended his staff and ran away across the roof tops. Which to Ladybug's surprise wasn't usually like him, normally he stays until she tells him to leave, or their timers or going off. Just what was going on today?

Marinette decided to go visit Anton at the Warehouse just to see what exactly was going on. Running across the roof tops of Paris was always her favorite part when it came to traveling around Paris. She always took time to stop by The Eiffel Tower and stand at the very top, just to get a good look at the view. When she finally got to the old Warehouse just outside Paris her transformation had worn off, leaving her just as Marinette and with Tikki by her side.

"Well that was certainly weird." Tikki stated as she followed Marinette.

"Yeah I know, today has just been full of mysteries, well time to get some answers." Marinette said as she reached for the sliding door.

"Wait Marinette, what if the answers we're seeking, aren't the ones we're looking for?" Tikki questioned as she floated in between Marinette and the door.

"Well if something doesn't add up then he's probably lying, at that point I'll have to interrogate him even further." Marinette stated as she grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open.

When she looked inside she saw that it had been cleared of most of the abandoned crates to make room for wooden platforms to be set up like a Hawaiian luau House, Christmas lights and all. There was a balcony set up at the left side of the entrance with a table and what looked like a bar that had a staircase behind it leading up to a second floor where she saw and least three computer monitors. The right side was mostly left alone safe for most of what was left of the crates being moved there like a wall. As she was about to step inside a small round metallic ball came floating down to her eye level and prevented her from moving forward.

"Please state your name and occupation." A female voice demanded.

"Umm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, uh high school student." The orb released a light beam that scanned over Marinette twice before the light blinked and began floating away.

"Acknowledged, please remain here." She said as the orb float to the second floor.

Marinette stood there for a few moments before she saw the orb float back down to her.

"Monsieur Sonreef will be with you in a moment, please come in and take a seat." The orb stated before floating to the first floor at the bar.

"Well this should fun." Tikki said as she floated onto Marinette's shoulder.

"Well let's hope this goes well." Marinette said as she walked in and took a seat in front of the orb. A small table and chair was set in front of the two of them as the orb floated in front of them.

"A seat and table for the Kwami?" She asked as she placed a tiny glass and a cookie on the table.

"Oh yes please!" Tikki said as she floated down to the table and took a seat.

"Why is there a Kwami sized table set here?" Marinette asked as Tikki started nibbling on the cookie.

"Chat Noir tends to visit here in Civilian Form quite often, his Kwami is always asking for Camembert." The Orb explained.

"No of course not … … … Tom, don't worry I can do afternoons just fine … … … sure I might have an answer, depends on the question … … …" Marinette heard the conversation going on upstairs, he was using his normal voice, she didn't want to listen in but the next part grabbed her attention. "Oh yeah I think she's currently down stairs … … … well I don't know about that, what … no she probably just wants to help me with the literature homework … of course, no worries I'll make sure she gets back on time it's only what one thirty? … Right thank you Tom, I'll see you later." Anton said before he put his phone away and as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of Marinette and reached into the fridge.

"Before you ask yes that was your father." Anton said as he grabbed a bottle of soda for Marinette.

"Why were you talking to my Father?" Marinette asked as she took the soda.

"Well you see the real reason I was late to school was because I was at an interview with him, I need work and he offered me a place at the bakery." Anton said as he reached back into the fridge and pulled out a brown bottle.

"Wait I thought you were leaving soon, after we defeated TNT the first time, you said that you were leaving." Marinette questioned. Anton just reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle opener.

"I did, but that was before one, my partner Wrekts decided to go on a three month adventure without me, and two these things started showing up." Anton said as he popped open Marinette's soda. As he reached to pop his bottle The Orb showed a holographic article that was the same as the one Marinette saw on The Ladyblog.

"Those Creatures that have been coming through those ruptures are known as Grimm on my world. They seek out negativity just like your Akumas only they don't posses it, they feed on it. They've nearly destroyed my world countless times, I didn't ask Chat Noir to aid me, he volunteered; we decided to keep you out of it because we figured you had your priorities." Anton explained as he put down his drink and grabbed a green coat from under the counter.

"Hey I may have my priorities but saving this city comes first, I need to know what damage has been done so I can fix it!" Marinette stated as she stood up from her chair.

"Huh wait for me." Tikki said as she floated towards them.

"Oh see there you go making it your problem, this is my problem I'm the one who started this whole issue." Anton said as he put his coat on and walked up the stairs.

"And you just want to take it on all by yourself, whatever happened to the time where we all worked together, as a Team?" Marinette asked as she followed him up the stairs.

Once through the door at the top of the stairs she saw a big desk with at least six holographic screens. She watched as he sat down in front of the desk and began typing on the keyboard. She looked across his desk and noticed several pictures lay in front of him all of different people. She watched him get ready to set down his gadget on the desk but he stopped for a moment, like he was starring at a certain picture before he finally set it down in front of it. The Picture was that of a young girl, probably around Marinette's age, if not older. She wore a black dress with red lining and her hair was styled in a similar way, and her eye's shined like silver. Anton turned to see her eyeing the pictures of each person, he sighed as rolled his chair out of the way.

"I had a team, once, each of them were invaluable to each other, we took on every dark force that came our way, it started small but as time went on people began to recognize us, they would scream our names whenever we'd enter a town or village, we gave them hope, Team Ranger they'd call us, we'd uh we'd look out for each other, keep each other safe." Anton explained. Tikki floated over Anton's head to get a good look at the pictures.

"So what happened to them?" Marinette asked. Anton just sat there as he over looked all the pictures.

"A lot, one left the team to pursue a different dream, someone else decided to stay behind, and one of them … died, eventually I ran away myself after the team seemed to split." Anton said with sad eyes. Tikki floated in front of his face and tried to comfort him.

"How long ago was it?" She asked.

"Not long enough." He answered.

"I'm sorry, I-I." Marinette couldn't finish her sentence.

"You didn't know, that's okay, Chat asked the same questions you did when he found out, and honestly … … … I'm tired of running and not doing anything about my mistakes." Anton said as he scooted his chair back to the desk and began typing on the keyboard.

"We need to get back to school, don't want anyone thinking Arthrin Davis just up and disappeared." Anton said as the screen blinked off and he stood from his chair.

"Wait why did you start going to our school, it doesn't really seem like your thing?" Marinette questioned as Tikki floated back into her purse. Anton smiled as he turned to her.

"Because I want to learn, I'm not in my world so I better learn what I can about this one while I'm here." Anton said before he turned back around and walked down the stairs.

Marinette smiled as she followed him. Sure things were confusing now but she had a feeling that it would all make sense sooner or later. Sometimes not everything will be understood right off the bat, but they're not supposed to, otherwise what would be the fun in learning on the fly. Though She and Chat were The Light, and Hawkmoth The Dark, he stood in the middle as The Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forging the Way

Three Weeks Ago:

They say when one is lost it becomes increasingly difficult to find the path again as time goes on. The one who is lost has a choice to make, to either try to find the old path or to forge a new one.

"What do you mean you're staying, I thought said-" Adrien was interrupted. He was at Anton's warehouse as Anton was working with something mechanical behind a wall of crates.

"Adrien that was before these portals started showing up, besides Wrekts needs time to attune himself." Anton said as he walked in from the crates covered in grease.

"Right so your plan is to find a job while you're taking care of these portals?" Adrien asked as Anton sat at the bar.

"Wow, all that grease, and all over your favorite coat, whatchya working on back there?" Plagg questioned as he tried floating behind the crates.

"Nothing you haven't seen before cat." Anton said as he grabbed Plagg by the tail and threw him towards Adrien.

"Oh come on!" Plagg cried as Adrien caught him and set him down on the table.

"My Plan is find something to occupy me while I'm here, so whatever it takes to get me food at least." Anton said as he reached below the bar and pulled out a water bottle.

"Well, why not try school, being from another world I can't believe how many differences there could be between yours and ours." Adrien stated, just as there was an explosion from behind the crates.

"God damnit." Anton said as he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"What is wrong with that thing?" Adrien asked.

"The accelerators are on the fritz, that and the hydraulics are fried, I'm stuck using the moped." Anton said as he set the water bottle on the bar.

"Oh, you know I might know a guy who might be able to help you with that." Adrien offered.

"And risk more people learning about me, that sounds as bad as your idea of going to school." Anton mentioned as he chuckled.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, I promise." Adrien said with a smile.

Present Day:

"YA-WHO!" Anton yelled as he turned a street corner.

"AREN'T YOU GOING A LITTLE FAST!?" Marinette yelled as they came to a drift.

"MAYBE JUST A LITTLE!" Anton yelled back as he hit the brakes and stopped the joy ride.

When the dust cleared Marinette could see he had parallel parked perfectly in between two cars across the street from the school. But the parking wasn't the only thing she noticed when the dust cleared. There was Alya just standing there next to Nino with her phone out recording the entire entrance. But before they could have a friendly greeting a certain snob and her minion.

"Well, well, well I didn't know sweet innocent Marinette was into the bad boys." Chloe commented raising an eyebrow at them. Arthrin quickly put on his sunglasses to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Especially one who wears a leather jacket and drives a moped." Sabrina stated as they walked up to the group.

Anton smiled and rolled his eyes as an idea came to his head.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be mistaken there sweet cheeks, see Marinette here was just helping me with the homework, but given that you just tried to insult her I can only guess one of two things." Arthrin stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Arhtrin, what are you doing?" Marinette asked as she watched him walk up to Chloe and Sabrina.

"And what that might be New Kid?" Chloe questioned as she poked his shoulder. Arthrin just gently grabbed her hand and gently pushed it away.

"Well on one hand it could mean that you just hate her guts so much you'll try anything to get her out of the picture." Arhtrin stated.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that easy to read." Chloe stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you tell him Chloe." Sabrina stated. Arthrin just rolled his eyes.

"Oh you have no idea, on the other hand it could also mean … oh well no that'd be impossible, not from what I heard of the great Chloe Bourgeois." Arthrin stated.

"Oh really and what exactly is that?" Chloe demanded as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to her face.

"Well, I wouldn't want to step out of line, you are the Mayor's Daughter after all." Arhtrin said as he gently pushed himself away from her.

"Exactly and as the Mayor's Daughter I suggest you finish your sentence, before I have daddy take care of you!" Chloe stated.

"Alright you asked for it though, on the other hand … You're jealous." Chloe's world froze for a second has her brain fractured into tiny pieces.

"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled. "Oh I have never been so insulted in my life, I never want to see you ever again!" Chloe stated as she turned around and walked away.

All the students around that watched turned quiet as Chloe and Sabrina stormed off into the school. Alya and Nino were laughing hysterically as Marinette and Arhtrin came walking to them.

"What was that?" Alya called out as she continued laughing.

"Just something I like to call throwing off what isn't needed." Arthrin stated.

"Bro you got some mad guts if you can tell Chloe off like that." Nino stated as he gave Arthrin a Thumbs up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Adrien stated as he ran up to them in a storm of sweat.

"Uh dude you okay, you look … … .." Arthrin couldn't finish.

"Like you feel into a lake and forgot to shower." Nino finished.

"Yeah Felix really has been putting the heat on me." Adrien said as they all began walking into the school.

"Putting the heat on you?" Marinette asked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Arthrin can I have a word with you?" Adrien asked as he pulled Anton to the side.

Marinette looked confused at the two as they stepped away from the door while Alya and Nino walked into the school. She wanted to be on time for once but the sudden pull away from both Adrien and Anton got her interested.

"Oh no you don't." Tikki said as she floated out of her purse and in front of Marinette.

"But, Tikki."

"No means no, we promised that we would be on time for once, whatever business Anton has with Adrien is probably none of ours anyway." Tikki stated.

"You're right, come on let's go." Marinette sighed in defeat as she walked into the school.

Anton watched Marinette walk away into the school as he walked with Adrien to the edge of the sidewalk. He felt bad for leaving her behind like that, but business was business, and Adrien was the only one actually with resources helping him out in this world.

"So, I talked with Max and he said he would help but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Adrien slow down, You told someone about me?" Anton questioned.

"Well yes and no, he doesn't know about you specifically just that you have a project that hasn't really been working." Adrien stated sheepishly.

"You do realize once he sees the project my identity will be out, I kept yours a secret and ladybug's." Anton mentioned.

"Yeah I know but don't you want that thing fixed as soon as possible?" Adrien asked. Anton stood there and thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll talk to this Max kid, where can I find him?" Anton asked just as the school bell rang.

"He's in our class, but there's a catch." Adrien mentioned as they started walking into the school.

"What's the catch?" Anton asked as he adjusted his voice into Arthrin's

"ME!" a strong voice called out as a red rubber ball came flying at them.

Arthrin had seconds to react, he pushed Adrien out of the way but the ball had made contact with his face. He felt the force of the ball bounce off his face as he stood there for a moment. Everyone in the class looked at Arthrin shocked as he slowly took of his leather jacket and handed it to Adrien before turning to the kids in the center of the courtyard.

"Alright which one of you bozos threw that?" Arhtirn asked coldly as Adrien took his jacket. Everyone pointed to the tall kid whose hair stood up in a blonde spike.

"Yeah that was me, listen new kid Max doesn't go anywhere without me so if you want to borrow him, you have to go through me." The kid stated.

"Right, right, and you are?" The kid was about to answer but had no time when Arthrin had thrown the ball at him. "No concern of mine!" He yelled as the kid had little to no time to dodge the ball.

Up on the second level Nino had watched the whole thing happen. Concerned he yelled out to Alya and Marinette causing them to run out of the classroom in a panic.

"Adrien's not involved is he?" Marinette asked in a panical concern.

"No as far as I can tell Arthrin is taking him on alone." Nino stated as Alya took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked as both her and Nino looked over Alya's shoulder.

"Getting this one on camera, who knows maybe the new kid can actually beat Kim." Alya stated as the game of Dodgeball started.

Arthrin had thrown the first ball, keeping Kim on his toes. What Arthrin hadn't accounted for were other students giving Kim more balls to throw.

"Hey, unfair advantage!" Arthrin called out, ducking down to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Don't you know anything about policy kid, the new kid gets everything thrown against him." Kim stated smiling. What Kim hadn't accounted for though was Arhtrin smiling back.

"Hey why are you smiling, you're about to lose!" Kim yelled as he threw another ball.

"Oh me, well I'm just glad it's me against the whole school, wouldn't be fair otherwise." Arhtrin stated. Kim growled in annoyance.

"Alright that's it, everyone line up!" Kim ordered as the other students began to line up next to him.

Arthrin's smiled grew ten times as he leaned down and grabbed two of the balls in his hands. He knew what was about to happen and he wasn't about to hold back now, well maybe hold back a little, they were just kids after all.

"FIRE!" Kim yelled before all the students raised their arms and threw the dodgeballs at Arhtrin.

"Right back atchya!" Arhtrin yelled! Praying no one would notice what he was about to do.

Arhtrin began to focus all of his energy around him as a small glow began to emit from his eyes. For Arthrin, time around him began to slow, the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he quickly looked around at all the balls coming his way, eight to be exact, quickly calculating which ones to doge and which ones he could hit back. Using the balls in his hands he punch the first one back before dodging the second by spinning under it as he punch the third. He quickly did a backflip to dodge the fourth while he punched the fifth and sixth as he landed while he spun around again to doge the seventh and punch the eighth back before throwing the two balls in his hands. By the time the student realized what was happening it was too late, the seven student backing up Kim had been knocked out of the courtyard. All that was left was Kim and Arthrin.

Kim looked to his left and right as he watched the students walk off the field leaving him behind in a panic of fear. He turned to Arthrin with a growl as he picked up a ball in each of his hands. Arhtrin just stood there, only now the smile was gone, this was now serious.

"Did he … … did he just!" Nino questioned in shock.

"No way, that's … that's impossible!" Alya stated in excitement.

Marinette didn't say anything, she only watched as the game continued. Adrein wanted to say something but he knew he couldn't. Those glowing eyes had them both worried but they knew all they could do was watch this play out, but had their Miraculous ready just in case.

"You're good I'll give you that new kid." Kim said as he readied himself.

"Funny, I'd say the same to you, but I'm better." Arhtrin said as the smile came back to his face the low glow in his eyes fading.

Kim threw first, both balls at the same time before he rolled and grabbed two more. Arhtrin just ducked and rolled out of the way as he grabbed two balls and threw them back. Kim just dodge left and right as more balls kept coming his way as Arthrin kept throwing balls at Kim. Eventually Arhtrin ran out of balls to throw and Kim had them all at his disposal.

"Ha, ran out of ammo I see, well I guess that means I win!" Kim stated as he stood there with a cocky ego.

"Guess there's only one way to find out huh?" Arhtrin questioned as he got ready.

Kim growled as he got ready, putting a lot of force into this throw. At first it looked like he missed but the sheer spinning of the ball made it turn right into Arthrin. Smiling, Kim had thought he had just won as Arhtrin just stood there when the ball came right for his face. What no one expected or saw until the last second was Arthrin's hand rising up to catch the ball right before it made contact. Kim fell to his knees as everyone else stood there in shock watching him walk up to Kim with the ball still in his hand.

"I lost?" Kim questioned as Arthrin stood in front of him.

"Really that's it, no lesson learned or nothing?" Arthrin said as he tossed the ball to the side as reached his hand to help him.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well first lesson, never underestimate the new guy, and second." Arhtrin started as Kim took his hand and helped him stand up. "A great leader never just shouts commands." Arthrin stated as he began walking away towards Adrien.

"Well that didn't take long." Adrien said as he handed Arhtrin his jacket.

"You sound so surprised." Arthrin stated.

"I am, I know you said you were from another world but what was with that eye glow thing?" Adrien asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing?" Marinette questioned as she walked up to the two.

"Uh what thing?" Adrien tried to push off, nervously. Anton was about to tell Adrien she already knew but the P.A. system turned on.

"Students, unfortunately due to an incident the school will be closed for the rest of the day and until further notice, however Talent Show Auditions will now be held on a later date to be announced. That is all and have a good day." Mr. Damocles announced.

"Ooh an incident, I wonder what happened?" Alya stated as she and Nino came up to them.

"It's probably nothing, maybe the boiler room had a leak or the kitchen freezer isn't working." Nino stated.

"Yeah but to close down the school for the rest of the day maybe more, don't you think that's a bit weird?" Arthrin said just as construction workers can walking in through the front doors.

"Okay, now that is weird?" Adrien stated.

 **A/N** : Okay going with shorter Chapters for now for a few reasons one of them being I need to really get back into the swing of things and that's going to take some time


	3. Other Worlds

Chapter 3: Other Worlds

3 Weeks Ago:

"ANTON!" Adrien yelled as he stormed into the Warehouse.

"Sorry can't help you!" Anton yelled back as he stood behind the bar, in front of the stove.

Anton was in the middle of making himself breakfast when Adrien stormed in. He was wearing a pink apron that said 'Do Not Disturb The Cook' on the front as he flipped pancakes over the stove.

"Why not, it's been two years since we started this and the only one who found out our identities before us was you so why can't you just tell us who we are?" Adrien demanded as he slammed his hands on the counter. Anton just rolled his eyes as he flipped another pancake then moved on to the bacon.

"Because I found out by mistake, I wasn't myself, It's not my place to tell you, and even if it was Ladybug would never let me tell you, her personal life is very important to her can't you respect that?" Anton questioned as he put the pancakes on two different plates.

"That's what I've been trying to say." Plagg said as he floated onto the small chair and table on the bar.

"I know it's important to her, which is why I don't ask her anymore, but I thought with your help we could … … … I don't know." Adrien stated as he sat down in defeat. Anton smiled as he placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Adrien and sat down next to him.

"Here you go Plagg." Anton said as he handed Plagg a roll of Camenbert.

"Sweet, juicy, deliciousness." Plagg said as he jumped into the cheese. Anton sighed as he and Adrien had breakfast together.

"Look kid, I'm not the best one to give love advice, but for your situation all I can say in wait, and have patience, if you truly love her the way you talk about it then give it time, she'll tell you in her own time. In the meantime just smile, have fun, enjoy every second you have with her, because you never know when it might just end." Anton said as he put a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Have you ever loved someone before Anton?" Adrien asked.

"I have … … … and I loved every moment we shared." Anton said. They shared a chuckle as they began eating the bacon.

"What was she like?" Adrien asked.

"Oof um, hmm let me see, she was … she was … she was everything I wasn't, childish, sweet, kind, caring … innocent, so full of light. She was the absolute best thing that happened to me, but I never got to tell her that, and I don't know if I ever will." Anton explained as he set his bacon down.

Today:

"Wow!" Max said as he stepped into the Warehouse with Adrien, Kim, and Anton.

What Max and Kim saw was hidden in the far back of the warehouse. It was a metal Exo Suit with Wings attached to the back, it looked to be in good shape for the most part but the back and boot thrusters were shot, burning with smoke.

"So wait you're …?" Kim couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yes Kim, I'm Steel Wing." Anton stated as he pinched his nose.

"But wait how does Adrien know this?" Max asked as he stepped away from the Exo Suit.

"I crashed into his room once without my mask, the crashing made it to the papers but my identity didn't, thank god for that." Anton explained as he stepped towards the Exo Suit.

"The reason we needed Max was because he needed someone smart enough to understand his worlds technology, but I needed it to be discreet so I came up with the idea to have you help us." Adrien explained further to Kim.

"Ah of course he's from another world that explains why his eyes are gold and began t glow during the Dogeball game." Max mentioned.

Kim and Adrien turned to Max confused. Kim because he had no idea what he was talking about and Adrien because he wanted to know how he found out.

"What no one else saw that, or was that just me?" Max asked.

"I saw that!" Marinette announced as she just walked right in and stood there with her arms crossed. Anton walked over to Adrien.

"What did you set the lock to?" Anton asked.

"Friends only." Anton sighed to Adrien's answer, before walking over to Marinette.

"I'll take care of this, Serenity walk them through it." Anton said as he grabbed Marinette and dragged her to the bar.

"Of course sir." A female voice said as they left.

"Whoa he even has an A.I.?!" Max freaked.

"What are you doing here?" Anton asked as he and Marinette left the Warehouse and stood outside the front door.

"I was coming here to make sure you didn't forget about that job my dad hired you for, but now it looks like I'm here to why Max and Kim are here?" Marinette Questioned as Anton rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't forget about the job, and Max is here because I need his help to fix my suit, Kim kinda just followed." Anton explained.

"Wait your suit in broken?" Marinette asked.

"Yes it is, going from world to world doesn't exactly help when your technology is trying to adapt to the physics of another world, now I have about another hour before I need to be at the bakery, so I'll meet you there, goodbye and have a good day." Anton said just as he was about to shut the door behind him when Mainette put her foot in the way of the door.

"Wait, you can't just shut me out like this!" Marinette Protested.

"Well what do you expect me to do, I have too many people in here as it is and I have a lot of work to do." Anton stated.

"Well if you have a lot of work then why not ask for help?" Marinette countered. Anton had to think about his next action.

"I already have … … … but I guess many hands do make light work" Anton said as he opened the door for Marinette.

Somewhere in Paris:

"What is this, why do I feel a strong negative energy but can't reach it?"

"I know I'll follow it for now and see what it is."

"Fly away my little Akuma, Find that negative energy and follow it!"

The Warehouse:

"Interesting." Max said as he looked at the boots.

"What's up?" Kim asked as he knelt down to his level.

"Well the propulsion system isn't based on an average jet fuel repulsion, it's something else, something far more volatile." Max mentioned.

"The Material you're referring to is called Dust, Mr. Max, not the stuff you find on your shelves or under your bed." Serenity mentioned.

"Wait if it's not that then what is it?" Adrien asked as he leaned against a wall of wooden boxes.

"Dust is a material from my world and only my world." Anton said as he entered with Marinette behind him. Adrien looked at him confused but Anton just ignored him as h pulled out a black canister with a red glowing line going up from the bottom to the cap.

"This material starts out in a crystal like state making it unstable, until it is mined and then refined into a more controllable state which is why we call it Dust, because in order for the people of my world to control it, it had to mined down to dust like state." Anton explained as he tossed the canister to Kim.

"Sowhat you're saying is in order to fly you need a counter part?" Max asked as Kim caught the canister.

"Exactly, it doesn't need to be exact just enough to get her in the air and keep her there for a while." Anton mentioned.

"Alright, I start analyzing the components and have Kim gather them, you're not on a time limit are you?" Max questioned as Kim handed him the Canister.

"Well-" Anton didn't get to finish as Marinette interjected.

"Nah he's good, take your time." Marinette stated as Anton and Adrien gave a look of dismay.

"Great then I should have the results to you by next week, if not maybe the week after. Come on Kim we got studying to do." Max said as he and Kim walked out of the Warehouse.

"Sure thing pal." Kim stated as he followed. Anton waited until they were gone to confront Marinette, once the door was shut he took a deep breath and began walking towards the bar he made.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"That's what I asking, Anton how does she know and what is she doing here?" Adrien asked as he sat at the bar.

"Well I could ask you the same thing Adrien, I thought you had a Photoshoot here soon." Marinette stated. Adrien was even more confused.

"How would you even know that?" He asked as Marinette sat down next to him. Anton just reached into the fridge for a cold drink

"Oh uh no reason … no reason at all." Marinetted stammered. Anton hit his last straw.

"SHUT UP!" Anton yelled, shocking both heroes.

"Just give me a minute to think this through." He said as he pinched his upper nose. He had to come up with something, a story to tell them both that they would both believe and not give away their identities to each other. God it was difficult knowing both of their secrets and not being able to just tell them both out right.

"Marinette, Adrien knows because I crashed into his house, which is why my suit is broken, Adrien, Marinette knows because she was the first person to see me without my mask during my first encounter with TNT." Anton explained. It wasn't perfect, it's flaws could have given away any detail if they were smart enough, but there was some truth to it all.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." They both said to him. Thankfully they bought it as Anton gave a sigh of relief.

But that sigh of relief didn't last long as a beeping sound came from his jacket again. Worried he pulled out his Phaseblade's handle to see the light at the end blinking really fast.

"Uh what's that?" Adrien asked.

"I remember that beeping back at the school." Marinette stated.

"Look both of you just stay calm and don't look behind you." Anton said as he held out his hands, trying to keep his cool as he walked behind them from behind the counter.

"What is it?" Adrien asked as he was in the process of turning around.

"Just stay calm, shh shh." Anton said.

What Adrien saw when he turned around was almost enough t give him nightmares for the next week. It was a black wolf the size of Stoneheart when they first met him. The Wolf had eyes as red as scarlet and glowed like rubies, with a skeletal like armor surrounding its body.

"Adrien what is it?" Marinette asked as she turned and saw the wolf. Scarred she looked at Anton, who just calmly walked up to it and reached his hand out towards it's muzzle

"Anton what are you doing?!" Marinette called out.

"Shh stay calm, it's just a Beowolf, unlike those Baboons I fought earlier these things are actually smart enough to know when to attack and when not to, they're just like dogs and like dogs you can show them you are not a threat." Anton said as the wolf began to sniff Anton's hand as it stood up on its hind legs.

"They may seem aggressive, but they're only protecting their territory, this one was taken from it's territory so it's confused and curious." Anton explained as he rubbed his hand against the wolf's muzzle.

"There, there now, you're safe boy, you're safe." Anton said to the Beowolf before it fell to it's side and stuck it's tongue out.

"Awe who's a good boy, yes you are, yes you are." Anton told the wolf as he began rubbing it's belly.

"Um I thought all the creatures coming out of the portals were considered dangerous?" Marinette stated as she walked up to Anton and the wolf.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Adrien mentioned as he walked up behind Marinette.

"Oh these guy's are just protecting themselves aren't you, you big old teddy bear aren't you?" Anton asked the wolf.

"But I don't get it these things terrorize people whenever they show up." Adrien stated.

"ARGH" The Wolf grunted.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just a ignorant human." Anton said as he stood up and began leading the wolf away from the bar.

"Ignorant Human, so what are you then part wolf?" Marinette countered as she and Adrien followed him behind the Warehouse. Anton just smiled as he lead the wolf through the portal behind the Warehouse.

"Eagle actually." Anton said as he waved goodbye to the wolf and began closing the portal. Marinette and Adrien looked at Anton with even more confusion than ever.

"Wait, you're not … human?" Adrien asked. Marinette just stayed quiet as Anton sighed and turned to them. She forgot he vaguely explained that detail when they first met.

"No I'm not." Anton said as he made his way back to the bar.

"But you look human, and sound like us and even act like us." Adrien mentioned. Anton just laughed as he opened the door.

"No you look, sound, and act like a Faunus." Anton mentioned as he opened the door and walked toward hid moped.

"What's a Faunus?" Marinette asked as Anton started his Moped.

"Think of them as light … oh what do you people of this world call them … oh a Neko, think of them like that only instead of pretending to have animal like parts and abilities, they are really born with real animal parts and abilities." Anton explained as he drove his Moped onto the sidewalk.

"I'll explain more later, but I have to get to the Bakery and you have a Try Out to be at, Marinette." Anton said as he motioned Marinette to the seat behind him.

"Alright, guess I'll see you later." Adrien said as he pulled his phone out to call The Gorilla.

"See you later pal." Anton said as Marinette sat down behind him before driving off.

It was a quiet ride to the bakery. All Marinette could do was watch sadly towards Adrien as they left him behind.

"Not a great guy to talk to?" Anton asked as he drove.

"Oh no it's just, not always easy talking to him." Marinette stated as she tried to hide her blush from the rearview mirrors. Anton smiled as she blushed.

"Ah I see, you've got a crush on the boy." Anton stated as he slowed down at a red stop light.

"Ugh what, um I don't … know what you're talking about." Marinette stated as the light turned green.

"Alright call it what you will, let's go to work." Anton said as he stepped on the gas.

Unknown to them they were being followed by a black butterfly. If they had seen it they would've know Hawkmoth was following them but they wouldn't know why, not yet at least.

"Ahh good my Akuma, keep following the boy driving, find out his secrets and if you can … Akumatize him!" Hawkmoth stated before he began his evil laugh.

 **A/N:** So I'd like to apologize for the slow updates and not having a clear schedule on this or my other fanfics. I started a YouTube channel called 321Idiots! Where for now it's just a gaming channel but I hope to expand it and start writing for it, but for what I don't entirely know just yet. I am however working on a Machinima that my friends have been helping me with. Anyways back to fanfics, so in order to help me get back into writing I'll hopefully be spending more free time on these while my friends and I wait for the raid in Destiny 2 to come and will hopefully have more time after it comes out when we beat it. Meanwhile the next chapter for **The Misadventures of Anton Sonreef** should be out here in a few days if not tomorrow. So I hope you're all having a good day/night and I'll see y'all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fortune Teller

3 weeks ago:

Anton was alone in his work space, only the sound a sizzling metal accompanied him. He was wearing his favorite green coat to catch the sparks flying onto his body, and to protect his face he wore his golden and silver mask with red glowing eyes. After the sizzling stopped he removed his mask and pulled up his Phaseblade's finished handle. He smiled as he rubbed his fingers along the side of it. But that smile didn't last as his eyes gazed upon the photos of his friends spread across his desk. His grazed the pictures with his hand until it stopped on a girl wearing a simply blue dress, hidden behind the girl in the red hood.

"I will come back, one day." He said to himself out loud.

Today:

3 days have passed since Anton has joined The Dupont School. He scored his job at The Dupain-Cheng Bakery as a Janitor and oven maintainer. And so far he was able to keep his secret between just him, Max, Kim, Adrien, and Marinette though he suspected Alya began to put two and two together as time went on. He sighed as he sat next to Adrien and Nino in class.

"So class who can tell me why stories are important?" Mrs. Bustier asked as she finished writing the word 'Stories' on the Chalk board.

"Well they inspire us duh." Nino blurted out.

"That is only one reason Nino, I'm looking for something more … deep." Mrs. Bustier mentioned as she looked to Anton.

"Arthrin, you've been awfully quiet since class started, why don't you give us a reason why Stories are important?" She asked him.

Anton looked at the clock above her seeing it was 11:23, it's been 20 minutes since class started.

"Um, well, someone once told me that every story ever told actually happened in some way or another, so stories were created as a history lesson to remind us of our past mistakes and learn from them." Anton explained. Mrs. Bustier was surprised by his answer, it was deep but the way he spoke it was almost like there was some deeper meaning.

"That's … that's well mostly correct, we tell stories where actually history fails to teach, anyone can learn anything from a story told, so for tonight's and the next weeks homework I want you all to pick a story, any story, it can from anyone, any book, even a movie if you feel so inclined, and I want you to write me a three paragraph essay on what you learned from that story." Mrs. Bustier said just as the final bell rang to release the student for lunch.

"Yo dude are you like okay?" Nino asked as they all started to grab they're stuff.

"Oh yeah I'm just tired I guess." Anton said.

"I'll bet, working in the Bakery, going to school, all at the same time man you're as busy as Adrien here." Nino said as he pointed to Adrien.

"Yeah but at least my schedule gives me some free time." Adrien said as they finished packing up.

"Well, gotta make a living somehow." Anton said as they began walking out of the Classroom and down the stairs.

"Hey new kid!" they heard a familiar voice from behind yell.

"Uh oh it's Alya." Adrien said. This had been a talk Anton had hoped to avoid, but he knew he couldn't. For the past three days she had been trying to talk to him, and something told him he knew why.

"Boi you better run, if Alya wants a scoop then chances are we won't see you till next week." Nino said as Anton just stopped.

"Nah you guys go on ahead, I'll just talk to her." Anton said as he watched Nino and Adrien slowly walk away.

"Alright see you later!" They both called out.

Anton just sighed as he turned to Alya standing right behind him as Marinette gave him a sorry look before walking away.

"So what's up?" Anton started as he began walking next to Alya.

"Oh nothing just had a few questions for you about certain subjects." Alya said as they walked over to one of the school benches.

"Alright, well are these private questions or is it okay to be talking in public like this?" Anton asked as they sat down.

"Oh come on no one's going to hear us talking here, everyone is either to focused on going home for two hours or eating lunch." Alya said as she pulled out a note book and pen.

"Alright I'll take your word for it, fire away." Anton said as he put his right leg over his left knee.

"Alright so first question, why did you choose this school, out of all the schools and countries you could've gone to why here, why Dupont in Paris?" Alya asked as she began writing in her notebook.

"Well it wasn't really in my control, I just sort of ended up here when I moved in with my uncle." Anton answered.

"Alright, so next question what was going through your head when you answered Mrs. Bustier's Question, I knew you looked tired but your answer seemed … … …"

"Drained?" Anton finished.

"Yeah, like it was heavy." Alya mentioned.

Anton turned his attention to the kids around him playing, running, talking, just being together. He felt lonely, alone and afraid, he had gotten so accustomed to having friends with him he had forgotten what it was like being alone.

"I'm just not used to being on my own." Anton said looking down as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You miss your old friends … … … from your world?" Alya softly confronted. Anton turned to her in shock, he hadn't even talked to her until now, but he knew for sure now she knew about him.

"Third and final question, did you really think you could hide that from me?" Alya mentioned as she pointed at his gloves.

"Damn, I really thought no one would notice those." Anton said as he put his right hand over his forehead.

"What kind of reporter would I ever hope to be if I can't notice details like that?" Alya said to him as she stood up.

"Don't worry though, your secret's safe with me, if you can do one thing for me that is?" Alya asked as Anton stood up.

"Why do I feeling I'm going to regret this?" Anton asked as he followed her out of the school.

"Don't worry it's just a small thing." Alya said as she waved to Marinette.

"Okay what is it?" Anton asked before Alya turned to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You keep our heroes safe, they've never handled those things before and I doubt they can alone, so you watch over them, and you protect them with your life you understand me?" She whispered into his ear.

That's a lot to expect of him. Anton wasn't even sure he had the right to make this promise. But he could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was deeply concerned for The Heroes of Paris. He just slowly returned the gesture and said softly to her.

"I will."

Alya smiled as she let go of him and stared in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said before she turned and walked away before stopping to turn to him one last time.

"You're not alone here, just so you know, Oh AND I WANT A STORY FROM YOU!" She called out one last time before running toward Marinette.

He just watched as the two friends began walking toward the Bakery. The way they smiled and laughed at each other. He couldn't help but smile himself as he began walking the stairs.

"Yo Arthrin, you going on your usual walk?" Nino called out as he and Adrien stood at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yeah man, I'm going see if the hardware store has what I need this time." Anton called out as he began walking in the opposite direction.

"So I guess it's just us then." Adrien said as he turned to his best friend.

"Yeah bro, even when the world comes crumbling down, we'll always have each other." Nino stated, just before a limo pulled up.

"That is until duty calls, well I'll see you Nino." Adrien said as he opened the car door and got in.

"See you bro." Nino said as he waved goodbye to his fleeting friend.

Just as the day seemed to get brighter the dark grey clods started to roll in.

"Darn I forgot my umbrella." Nino said as he sprinted away.

North Side: Legendre Street

If you ever visit the north side of Paris and you walk down Legendre Street you may find a young girls walking aimlessly up and down the streets. Her long brown hair flowing freely in the wind barely contained by her blue bandana, as she stops anyone who'll listen to her tell them their future. Most people just laugh at her and walk on, some say she's full of bogus but amuse her anyways, very rarely will anyone actually listen and heed her advice. The Locals on that street has named her Lilith The Heritic, which is sad because her name is Lilith, Lilith Goldare.

"Ha like anyone would even listen you, you witch." A random pedestrian called out as she shoved Lilith out of her way.

"AHH!" Lilith yelled as she fell with the rain. Her blue dress soaking wet as she slowly stood up.

She didn't say anything, she just kept walking until she faced the Church on that street. The Priestess looked out the window where she saw Lilith standing just outside the gates of the Church. Hurrying she ran down the stairs and opened the doors to run out towards Lilith.

"Oh child, come, come." The Priestess said as she guided Lilith into the Church.

"Child when will you learn, the streets are no place for a gypsy, you must get on with your life." The Priestess stated as she helped Lilith dry off in the guest room.

"I'm sorry Madam Salva." Lilith stated as she slowly put on a red dress.

"And please child how many times must I say it, Sally is just fine." Sally said as she took Lilith's blue dress and sent it down the laundry chute.

"I honestly don't know what to do with myself." Lilith stated as she sat down on the bed. Sally just looked at her with curiosity.

"Lilith, when I found you at the door steps of this church, cradled in a basket and left with no note, no sign, I was clueless, but I raised you none the less and here you are at the tipping point of childhood and adult responsibility, you are free to choose what you will but know that I am here to help in any way I can." Sally explained as she sat down next to here.

"What kind of parents would do that to their own child, to just cast them out and not say why?" Lilith asked herself.

"I don't know child, I wish I knew, it's sad that gift of yours can't work the other way otherwise I'm sure you would have found them by now." Sally said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Let me know if you need anything child, I'll be in the Chapel." Sally said as she slowly walked out the door.

Poor Lilith just sat there as she clutched her knees as tears began to for in her brown sad eyes. She quietly asked herself if she'll ever find answers, if she'll ever find the truth about her past. She was so consumed by her thoughts she didn't notice the black butterfly flapping outside her window. The Butterfly ignored the window and flew straight through it and phased into her bandana created a mask of light shaped like a butterfly in front of her eyes.

"Shh, shh, have no fear Fortune Teller, I am Hawkmoth and I am here to grant you the ability to see into one's past, to help you find what you have lost, I only ask for one thing in return, The Miraculous that Chat Noir and ladybug hold, bring them to me and I can promise you'll find the answers you seek." Hawkmoth explained. Lilith looked up, scared.

"I know who you are, and people tend to get hurt when you get involved." Lilith mentioned.

"Yes that is true, which is why I'm granting you other abilities such as teleportation and you can keep your future sight, no one will be hurt physically, I can promise that." Hawkmoth explained.

"Can I really find them, my parents?" Lilith asked.

"So long as you hold your end of the bargain I will hold mine."

That was her tipping point, she was convinced. There was no stopping her now.

"Then I accept." Lilith stated as a black cloud began to consume her. Her red dress replaced with a blue and purple swirled skirt and black and white corset. Her bandana turned into a mask designed after a purple outlined blue butterfly.

"I'm sorry Madam Salva." She said to herself before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Dupain-Cheng Bakery:

"I'm telling you he didn't deny nor hide the fact that he was Steel Wing." Alya said as she jumped onto Marinette's bed.

"I believe you, but let's not go and tell the whole school, who knows The Government might still be after him." Marinette pointed out as she sat at her desk when her computer let off a ding.

"Oh an E-mail … … … From the school?" Marinette questioned as she opened the email.

"Ooo what's it say, what's it say?" Alya questioned as she leaped into the other chair.

"That afternoon Classes have been canceled due to unpredicted weather forecast!" Marinette read, she was shocked to see they canceled school over a bit of rain.

"Makes sense, the storms lately have been getting worse by the day. I'd feel bad if anyone got Akumatized in this rain." Alya stated as thunder and lightning began to shake the sky.

"Yeah that would be sad, Ladybug and Chat Noir don't really have anything to protect themselves against the rain." Marinette stated as she starred out her window.

"I doubt the Akuma would either, but more than that Steel Wing's suit isn't exactly rain proof either." Alya stated just as a ping came from her phone.

"What's that?" Marinette asked turning her attention to her friend.

"Oh no!" Alya stated as she looked at Marinette in horror.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Just when I thought it wouldn't happen, There's been an Akuma sighting near my house of all places." Alya explained as she began packing her things.

"I'm sorry girl I know we have our history Project and all but-"

"No Alya I get it, go home, go check on your family." Marinette said with a bright beaming smile.

"Thanks girl, I promise we'll get it done before Friday." Alya said as she hugged Marinette before darting out the door.

Marinette starred out her window once more before clutching her fist. Why, why now of all times, right when the weather gets so bad. If there is anything about being a hero Marinette knew this, it was never a good sign to fight in the rain. To fight in the rain was to fight darker times ahead, she knew something bad was going to happen today, but she didn't she was ready.

"We have to go out there Marinette." Tikki said as she floated nexted to Marinette starring out the window.

"I know Tikki, Spots On!" She yelled before jumping out her window and swinging into Action.

It didn't take long for Ladybug to find the Akuma standing before a small group of people. She was about to swing down and stop whatever it is she was about to do but was stopped by a green hooded figure grabbing her hand. Ladybug was about to round house kick the infiltrator but stopped when he let down his hood to reveal it was just Anton in his usual outfit.

"Anton what are you doing, we need to stop her." Ladybug called out.

"Really without knowing what it is she is capable of, she could wipe the floor with you in seconds if you're not careful." Anton countered as he put his hood back on as crouched on the rooftop they stood on looking down on the Akuma.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Ladybug asked as she crouched next to him.

"We scout, do a little recon, maybe learn something from her interactions with people, watch." Anton said as he pointed to the gathering of people in front of Fortune Teller.

"Come my people, gather round and I will tell you your future, I will be your Fortune Teller." She announced as she danced around the gathering crowd like they were some playground.

"Serenity give me a retinal scan." Anton ordered as he pressed his fingers on his ears and red goggles formed in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm scanning our opponent, I'm going to try to learn about them and see if I can learn why they became Akumatized, if I can learn that, maybe I can learn where the Akuma is." Anton explained as a beeping noise came from his goggles.

"Okay, well did it work?" Ladybug Questioned. Anton just gave her a puzzling look.

"Sadly not, which is weird because normally everyone has a database, some form of information about them somewhere about who they are, she's … she's unknown. There's nothing on her, it's like she just appeared out of thin air." Anton mentioned as he turned to Fortune Teller.

"So back to square one then." Ladybug stated as she stood up.

"Well not exactly there is still one play I want to try." Anton said as he stood next to her.

"What's that?" Ladybug asked giving Anton a puzzled look this time.

"I'm going down there, I'll distract her while you wait for Chat Noir, I need to know how she's attracting so many people here." Anton said as she jumped down from the roof.

"Okay I guess I'll wait here … … … maybe he's right." Ladybug said as she watched him descend to the city floor.

He landed on one of the window stairs and began running down the stairs before jumping off into the street landing in front of the slowly growing crowd. The entire crowd turned their heads to him, men, women, children, anyone who would listen to her words now had their eyes on him.

"Who are you?" Fortune Teller asked as she appeared before him in a blink of light.

"Teleportation, well that makes good for travel time I guess, what else can you do?" Anton openly asked.

"What do you mean?" Fortune Teller questioned looking at him with confusion.

"Well, you call yourself Fortune Teller, so I assume you can see the future but teleporting and the clear and obvious mind control were abilities I'd never expect from a fortune teller." Anton stated pointing his hand at her and the crowd behind her.

"Oh and before I forget since you asked, my name is Anton, but most people call me Steel Wing." Anton introduced himself.

"Well Anton, do you want to see your future?" Fortune Teller asked.

"You know I had that option once already, didn't take it then and I won't take it now, sorry." Anton mentioned as he watched Chat Noir jump across the alley.

"Oh that's too bad." Fortune Teller stated before pinning Anton to the wall behind him. "Cause I wanna see anyways." She said as she starred into his eyes through his goggles.

There was something about her eyes that seemed familiar to Anton, but it wasn't just that, just by watching her staring into his eyes he could see tears forming as images of his past formed in her eyes. He arms began to shake and go numb as she slowly backed away.

"W-who … who are you?" She asked again, clearly scarred and shaken.

Now he understood her power, she looks into the pasts of others in order to tell them their future. If she had looked into his past then he knew that she saw something no one should see, but to him he didn't which moment, there was so many. He gaze turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir slowly making their way to the other end of the alley. Smiling he returned his gaze to her as he saw a purple tint shine off the sides of her mask.

"Look, I'm sorry, my past isn't one I like to visit either, but I can fix that if your surrender now." Anton offered as he held out his hand.

Her look of sorrow turned to rage as she slapped his hand away. Anton looked confused as Fortune Teller's minions turned towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"No, I've never been closer to the truth before, I need to know who I am!" She declared as her minions began charging the duo behind them.

"What do you mean who you are, are you suffering from amnesia or something, I know a very good doctor that can help." Anton said just before her hand grabbed his arm and they were gone in a flash of light.

"ANTON!" Ladybug called out as she held back one of the mind controlled citizens.

"M'lady, we have bigger fish to fry!" Chat called out as he jumped over another.

"Alright, just cover me." Ladybug order as she swung to the end of the alley by the street.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled as he jumped and ran across the walls, scratching all the side stairs he could find, creating a cage for the mind controlled citizens.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled as she twirled her yo-yo into the air generating a bright pink light. She reached out her arms as a violin and bow string fell from the light.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked as she starred at the instrument with confusion.

"Oh what if you play them a lullaby, you like in that one video game?" Chat asked as he landed next to her.

"Yeah right, even if that worked what lullaby in the world would actually snap them out of mind control?" Ladybug asked. Chat just scratched the back of his head.

"Well … … … I don't know, but it's worth a shot isn't it?" Chat questioned as Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

"Alright let me see … … … I think I got one, can you sing?" Ladybug asked, before Chat blushed in fear.

"Um I can, but uh … … …" He was trying to think of an excuse but was finding nothing.

"Would you rather play the violin?" She asked handing him the Violin and bow.

"Gladly." Chat sad accepting the Violin and bow as she whispered in his ear.

"Ready?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Ready." Chat replied as he started rubbing the violin with the bow string gently. The sound of the bow and violin was like listening to a s flock of birds singing away in the night. This went on for a while as Ladybug got used to the melody before preparing her voice.

" _J'en vois des qui se donnent, donnent des bijoux dans le cou, c'est beau mais quand meme ce ne sont que des cailloux."_ She began with her soft voice, and to her surprise some of the citizens actually began to reform but were in utter confusion as to why they were inside a cage made of broken stairs … … … luckily nobody was hurt.

"Keep singing I think it's working." Chat commented as he continued to play the violin.

"Alright, _Des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent et qui vous coulent sur les joues j'aime mieux que tu m'aimes sans depenser des sous, moi je m'en mopue, j'envioe valser les trucs en toc, les cages dorees, toi quand tu me sers tres fort c'estcomme un tresor, et ca et ca vaut de l'or."_ Luckily they didn't have to finish the song for everyone to snap out of it. Soon everyone was yelling in confusion as to where they were.

"Phew we did it, but what do we do about that cage?" Chat asked as he handed back the Violin and bow.

"Like this, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She yelled as she threw the violin and bow into the air creating a wave of ladybugs that fixed whatever damage was done.

"That was definitely one of the weirdest things we've ever done, but at least now I know you can sing." Chat statedwith a smile as he held both of his hands behind his head.

Just as the moment was thought to be peaceful it was interrupted by the signature beeping.

"Go recharge as fast as you can, we have to find that Akuma and Anton." Ladybug ordered before she swung away.

"Yes Ma'am!" Chat yelled to her before climbing up the roof and running as if his life depended on it

Anton's Warehouse:

Anton opened his eyes and found himself laying on his bed next to his desk. He sat up holding his head with his right hand as his head started to ache. He looked around to see everything was mostly untouched, everything but the photos on his desk. He looked around his made shift room to see no one was there … at the moment. He looked at his photos to see all the ones with the girl in the blue dress had been moved and separated to the left side while the rest were pushed to the right. Why her of all the people he cared about why separate her from the rest. Just then he heard footsteps coming from downstairs. Quickly he moved from the bed to the desk's chair and pressed a small red button hidden under the desk. He turned himself to the door just in time for it to open to Fortune Teller staring at him in confusion as she held a tray with a kettle, two tea cups, a small bowl of croissants, and a small bowl of sugar cubes.

"Well I got to say, you're more powerful then you let on." Anton said as he stood up and walked up to her.

"But at least you're kind enough to bring your hostage tea, and in his own home might I add." Anton said as he gently took the tray and set it on his desk.

"One lump or two?" He asked as he started pouring the warm water into the cups. Fortune Teller just looked more confused as he took a bite from a croissant.

"You're taking this very well?" She questioned as she sat on his bed.

"Well to be fair I have been in worse situations, now one lump or two?" He asked again as he gave her a bit f info about himself.

"Two, it's green tea that I made by the way." Fortune Teller told him before he put in two sugars cubes into one of the cups and only one in the other.

"Ah good choice, green tea will help keep you awake, kind of like coffee but without all the extra caffine." Anton commented as he handed Fortune Teller her tea. She accepted as she shook her head in confusion.

"I have questions, probably a lot." She said as Anton sat down in his chair with his cup of tea and croissant.

"Well I imagine so, you seemed very confused earlier, even confused me." Anton mentioned before taking a sip.

"May I ask, who is she?" Fortune Teller asked as she pointed to the girl in the blue dress on his desk. Anton turned to the pictures and sighed.

"She's … she's an old friend of mine, my first crush really, it's a shame she … died … at such a young age too." Anton mentioned before taking a bite from his croissant. Fortune Teller felt her heart sank a bit hearing this.

"What was her name?" She asked before sipping her tea.

"Why do you want to know, she's not even from your world, I'm not even from your world so why do you want to know my story?" Anton questioned as he looked her in the eyes … he didn't notice before but for whatever reason he felt a sense of familiarity from those deep brown eyes.

"Who are you?" They asked each other as they stood up simultaneously.

"Don't do that." Anton said as he pointed at her.

"Do what?" She asked.

"That whatever it is you are doing stop it, just stop and stand there." Anton said as he began pacing around the room trying to figure this out.

"This is impossible!" He said as he began going through his pictures and began comparing them to Fortune Teller.

"What is?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell with that mask of yours on… … … do you mind?" He questioned as he reached for the mask.

"Mind what?" She questioned as she backed away. Anton looked annoyed at her.

"I won't break it I promise, I, I just need to see." Anton explained as he showed her the picture.

"Okay." She said as she slowly took off the mask, revealing her face to him.

Anton felt his heart explode as he put the picture next to her face. His weak legs began shaking as he fell to his desk, barely holding on with whatever strength he had left.

"No, no no no no." He said to himself as he tried to regain his balance.

"Are you okay?" Fortune Teller asked as she went to go help him but was rejected when he raised his hand at her.

"Don't, don't, you … you shouldn't even be here." Anton mentioned as he moved himself to fall into the chair.

"What is it, What's wrong?" Fortune Teller asked as she put her mask back on. Anton was silent for a good moment before looking her in the eye as tears began to form around his dark Golden eyes.

"Lilith … Lilith Goldare was her name." He stated as his eyes filled with saddened water.

Eiffel Tower:

The Rain had gotten worse, the wind had picked up soon it was hail that rained down on the quiet city of Paris. Once recharged Ladybug and Chat Noir met under the grand tower of the city to reconvene.

"Find anything?" Ladybug asked as the cat shook his head in distraught.

"They couldn't have gone far, the city may be big but even it has it's limits." Ladybug stated as she pulled out her yo-yo and opened a map of Paris.

"Where did she even come from, and why was she Akumatized?" Chat asked as he looked over Ladybug's shoulder.

"That's what Anton was trying to figure out, but then … … …" She stopped herself and began to recollect the moments before she teleported them away.

"I think she said something about being close to the truth … but what truth?" She asked herself just before an alert came up on the yo-phone.

"What's that?" Chat asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember ever getting alerts unless there from you?" Ladybug mentioned before tapping it. The map moved itself to an area just outside the south parts of Paris to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse but not just any abandoned warehouse.

"No, how is that possible?" She asked herself before putting the map away and turning to her partner.

"What, what is it?" The curious cat asked her.

"She at the warehouse, Anton's Warehouse!" She said before swinging away in that very direction with her partner not to far behind.

The Warehouse:

Fortune Teller's heart sank into a deep, deep despair. That was impossible She was Lilith Goldare how could he have a picture of her when she was younger. Nothing was making sense.

"Look in my world her name was Lilith Goldare so believe me when I say this just as uncanny for me as it is for you." Anton stated.

Now there were other worlds, great just how crazy could this day get.

"But that's, that's impossible." She stated. Anton just gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Really well I can explain it one of two ways, your choice, easy or hard?" He asked.

"What's the difference?" She questioned.

"Well easy way being I simply sit here and explain every detail with charts and diagrams, hard being you look into my past again." Anton explained.

"What's so hard about looking into your past?" Fortune Teller questioned.

"Trust me you really don't want to see it, there are things that are … better unsaid." Anton mentioned with a heavy sigh. Fortune Teller took this into account, she noted how sad he was every time his past was mentioned.

"Alright tell me the easy way than." Fortune Teller demanded. Anton just raised a finger at her.

"Well I will, but first we have to take care of that problem, I don't want anybody listening in, Hawkmoth has already heard enough." Anton stated as he pointed at Fortune Teller's mask.

"What, but I can't he … he promised." Lilith stated as a purple light lined her mask.

"You see that, he's trying to betray you, he's using you to get rid of me!" Hawkmouth yelled.

"Ah Hawkmoth so good of you to finally join us, tell me one lump or two?" Anton asked just before he heard his door come crashing down.

They both turned and looked down from the room's balcony to see that Chat Noir had used Cataclysm on the door as both him and Ladybug entered the warehouse.

"You know you could have just opened it right!?" Anton yelled down.

"Quickly while they are distracted, grab the Miraculous." Hawkmoth whispered.

Fortune Teller wasted no time. She teleported in between Chat Noir and Ladybug reaching for Ladybug's earrings and Chat's ring. She was so close as well but to her avail she was not prepared for the robotic claws that grabbed her but the wrist and suspended her just above the ground.

"What is this?" She demanded as she struggled, desperately trying to free herself.

"I believe it's called homeland security." Chat chimed with a smile.

"Okay so now that we have can we just De-Evlize her?" Ladybug asked.

"Hold one, I have something I want to say first." Anton said as he jumped down from his balcony and walked forward to face Fortune Teller.

"What is it you want?" She asked.

"I promise when this is done I will help you, but first I need to warn Hawkmoth." Anton said as he leaned in close to her face.

"What is it boy!" Hawkmoth demanded.

"You just made a grave mistake, whatever game your play it's on, if I find you before these two behind me do, then be warned I will not show any mercy!" Anton stated before ripped her mask off and tossing it to Ladybug. "Go ahead, get rid of it." Anton stated before they all her Fortune Teller laughing.

"You think you can escape, I've seen your future through her eyes and it's full of lies, betrayal, and broken hearts." She stated with a very deep demonic voice before turning to Chat.

"Umm what's she talking about?" Chat questioned.

"You will turn you back on those that needed you most." She turned to Ladybug.

"Ladybug end this now!" Anton ordered.

"Your heart will sink into darkness as it shatters before those you love!" She turned to Anton.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ladybug questioned as Anton swipped the mask.

"And you, all those promises you made and will make … will be broken!" She foretold.

"You don't know that half of it!" Anton said as he ripped the mask in half revealing the Akuma causing her to scream in pain as she reverted back to Lilith Goldare he stood there unconscious.

Quickly Ladybug caught the Akuma in her yo-yo and purified it before fixing everything with her Miraculous. All the while looking very confused at Anton as he released Lilith from the cupplings. Chat just stood there and watched him carry her up to his room before sitting at the bar with Ladybug.

"What just happened?" Chat asked as Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know." She said as she sat down next to him and just as confused.

"You were just told your futures." Anton stated as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple sodas.

"We get that but what does that mean?" Chat asked as he was handed the purple soda.

"What do you want it to mean?" Anton asked as he handed Ladybug the red soda.

"She said that-" Anton cut Ladybug off.

"So what, your hearts going to be broken but it's not today, who knows maybe it might not happen." Anton mentioned as he pulled out a brown bottle from the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked as both her and Chat were now looking to him.

"The future is a funny thing, it's always in flux, it could change at any given moment, not just because of our choices but because of everyone and everything around us, it's sort of a time and relative dimensions in space kind of thing." Anton mentioned before taking a sip from his drink.

"So what you're saying is whatever we were just told it doesn't matter?" Chat asked as he tilted his head.

"Exactly." Anton said as he set his drink down.

"Alright but what about the girl, do we know where she's from, who she is, anything like that?" Ladybug asked just as her earring began to beep.

"I'll figure that out on my own, you two should probably head, though in this weather I'd suggest you take and umbrella." Anton stated before grabbing his drink and walking up the stairs to his room.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other before nodding and walking to the front door where Serenity gave each of them an umbrella. They sighed before turning away from each other as their transformations wore off when walking out the door.

"Will this ever change My Lady?" Adrien asked as he had his back to Marinette with umbrella's blocking their view of each other. Plagg just floated next to Adrien's face.

"When this is all over Chaton, I promise." Marinette said as Tikki floated in front of her.

Without words they said their goodbyes and began walking in opposite directions with a heavy weight on their shoulders. Inside Anton watched from his screens as they departed, it killed him every day to watch them interact knowing their secrets. He wanted to just tell them, to stop the pain, but he knew it wasn't his place. He just turned to Lilith, yet another secret he'd have to keep, who just slept soundly on his bed.

"Sir, can't we just tell them?" Serenity asked, the computer flashing every time she spoke.

"No, not until I have more answers." Anton stated.

"I meant about their secrets, wouldn't it just be easier to outright tell them?" Serenity deadpanned. Anton just turned to his computer.

"You know exactly why we can't do that, it might not seem like it at times but even I have morals!" Anton grunted as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"And what about what she said, all those promises you've made, how many of them will you break just to keep these secrets, not just Ladybug's and Chat Noir's but yours as well?" Serenity confronted. Anton just looked at her with disbelief before turning back to Lilith. His breathing became heavy with regret.

Somewhere in Paris:

Hawkmoth just stood there in the center of his room, unfazed by what just transpired, instead he just smiled.

"Anton, you may not know it, but you just gave me the best weapon I could ask for, and you will help me retrieve the Miraculous." He said as he slammed his cane on the floor. "This has become war!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A World of Secrets

3 Days ago:

It was try outs for the Spring Talent Show. People were in line to earn a spot on the show, doing all kinds of acts be it Singing, Dancing, re-enacting a scene from a movie, or simply juggling. Unfortunately not everybody gets a spot and that makes the perfect hunting grounds for an Akuma.

"Hmm So many options." Hawkmoth said to himself as his Akuma flew around the students.

"I know." Hawkmoth said as he stopped on a young boy with nobody to cry on.

His name was Chanson Delice. He had just tried out for a musical number but sadly did not get the part. He wanted to sing something from his childhood, something his mother would sing to him. But he choked out of fear and left the stage. That's when the Akuma took it' prey.

"Music Myster I grant you the power to project your voice without fear, and those you sing to will listen. I only ask that you bring me the two Miraculous that belong to Ladybug and Chat Noir. What do you say?" Hawkmoth offered.

"I accept." He said.

"Good, but before we begin you will need to lay low until I take care of something else, understand?" Hawkmoth asked.

"I will wait till the time is right Lord Hawkmoth." Music Myster stated before walking into the dark.

Today:

It had been a peaceful morning. The sun slowly rising, the birds chirping, and the smell of freshly baked bread in the air. Marinette smiled as she slowly rose from her bed to stretch and yawn. Just the smell of bread alone told her today was going to be a good day. Tikki hovered her way on to Her shoulder as Marinette opened the window to let in the fresh morning air.

"So what's the plan for today Marinette?" Tikki asked as Marinette handed her a cookie.

"To be honest Tikki, I think today is a day we can all relax." Marinette said as she pulled up her Phone.

She actually had quite a few messages, most from Alya, maybe a few from Nino, a couple from Anton, and one from someone named Claire. Confused she opened the message and read "OMW".

"What' mean?" Tikki asked as a smile grew ten times on Marinette's face.

"MOM DAD CLAIRE'S COMING TO VISIT!" Marinette yelled as she quickly ran down the stairs.

"That's great honey, who know maybe she'll bring that boyfriend of her's what was his name again?" Sabine asked as she batted the dough on the counter.

"I think it was Jim sweety, Though I have to say I'm surprised her parents are even letting her leave the house on this spring break." Tom added as he pulled bread in and out from the ovens.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked as she rested her arms on the counter before helping her mother.

"Well recently she had been getting into trouble, be it detention, skipping school, missing assignments, come to think of it she reminds me of a certan cousin she has." Tom suggested as he looked at Marinette with a smile.

"Hey I've been getting better at that!" Marinette retorted as her parents shared a laugh.

The day may have been young but for Anton it felt like days since he'd been up working. He didn't get much sleep last night due to working on his suit and checking on Lilith. His worry began to dwell on him as he slowly worked on the suit. He was so lost in thought he hardly noticed Max and Kim enter the warehouse.

"You okay down there?" Max asked.

"GAH!" Anton yelled as he hit his head on his hanging suit.

"Geez man, are always that easy to scare?" Kim asked as he crossed his arms.

"How long have you been standing there?" Anton asked as he slowly stood up.

"Long enough to watch you recalibrate the entire suit." Max stated as he helped Anton up.

"What time is it?" Anton asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's half past ten in the morning, we've been standing here for at least two hours." Kim answered as they moved to the bar.

"What day is it?" Anton asked as he reached into his fridge and pulled out three drinks.

"It's Saturday, man how late were you up last night?" Max asked as Anton opened and passed around the drinks.

"Umm I don't know." Anton said just before his head started to spin.

It wasn't a normal Headache, if it was normal his golden eyes wouldn't have been glowing. Max and Kim began to freak out as Anton hit the floor screaming in pain. Not knowing what to do they just carried him up to his room where they found Lilith on his bed so they set him down on his desk chair where he pointed to a small container on the corner of his desk. Max quickly grabbed it and opened it to a bunch of white pills. He looked at Anton who held up two fingers shaking in pain. Anton turned to Kim and motioned his hand as if he were drinking something as best as he could. Kim quickly ran down the stairs and came back with his brown bottle. Anton took both the pill and plopped them in his mouth before taking the bottle and chugging all the liquid in one go. Thankfully it didn't take long for the effects of the pills to take place and soon enough he was calm and breathing and the glow in his eyes died down.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"And who is she?" Kim asked as he pointed to Lilith.

"I … Something is coming, something dark, it's dormant but … we have to be careful until it either wakes up here or it leaves us in peace." Anton warned.

Little did he know it was already almost here. Far off there is a train on its way to Paris with at least sixteen cars of cargo and three cars of passengers. On the back passenger car in the fifth row on the left side there were three teenagers and one of those teenagers was Claire. She sat back with a portfolio in her hands. Her dark hair had a blue streak going down above her face as the rest of it was held together by pins in a sort of 90s style. She wore a dark blue jacket over a pink shirt with a skull. On the other side of the table sat two other teenagers, both boys. The one on her left was tall and skinny with dark hair and blue eyes and wore a blue jacket, his name was Jim. The one on her right was short and round with brown hair nicely brushed and wore a red sleeveless sweater over a yellow stripped shirt, his name was Toby.

"Claire are you sure this is a good idea, I mean your parents won't exactly be happy with us just leaving like that." Jim stated.

"Oh come on man, live a little we're going to PARIS!" Toby exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air like he just didn't care.

"Don't worry Jim, besides we needed this break, Everyone back in Arcadia will be fine without us for a week and didn't Steve and Eli say they had things covered while we were gone?" Claire asked before setting the portfolio down.

"I guess you're right, I just … I don't know." Jim stated before he turned to the window.

"Jim, I know you're worried about your mother, I'm sure Mr. Strickler watching over her isn't helping at all either, but we'll be back in time for her birthday I promise." Claire said as she placed her hand on his.

He turned to her and looked her deep into her dark brown eyes. It was clear they were both worried about something, but they just smiled at each other as the sun rose in front of them. Toby smiled as he didn't waste this chance and took a picture without them noticing until the flash went off.

"TOBY!" They both yelled before laughing together with Toby.

"Sorry guys couldn't resist." Toby admitted.

It was now twelve, noon, when Anton made his way to the Dupen-Chang's Bakery to start his day off. Worry was all over his face and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide it. He just hoped something would happen as soon as he opened the door to put a smile on his face. Little did he know his prayer would be answered. When he opened the door Marinette jumped on him and held him in a tight embrace screaming something about her Cousin or something coming over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there what's going on?" Anton asked in confusion.

"My Cousin Claire is coming over from America she's going to be here all Spring Break!" Marinette shouted in glee as she let go of him.

"Really wow, what Part of America I might know it?" Anton jokingly asked before Marinette playfully punched his arm.

"She's from Arcadia, a town in northern California." Marinette mentioned.

"MARINETTE!" they heard someone yell.

"Oh She's here!" Marinette said as she turned and ran towards the yelling.

"CLAIRE!" Marinette yelled as she jumped and tackled Claire to the ground.

Anton turned to get a good look at who this Claire was, but something was off, something was wrong. When he looked at Claire they was nothing but darkness, a pure black void and it scared him. But just as he was about to pull his blade on her he saw something else, light, pure untainted light coming off of Jim who was behind her. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he put down his blade. He slowly walked up to them but felt strange as he got closer, it was the same feeling he had gotten earlier when he sensed something was coming. Which scared him even more as he caught up to the group.

"Oh my gosh, Claire I have so much to tell you, a lot has happened since your last visit I mean I could practically write a book about it." Marinette went on as the two got off the ground.

"Me too Marinette, but unfortunately we only have a week here , but I promise to tell you all I can, so whose you're friend here?" Claire asked as she looked at Anton.

"Oh he's … complicated." Anton just rolled his eyes as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Oooh is he your boyfriend?" Claire asked devilishly as she shook hands with Anton.

"Claire, not in a million years." Marinette stated sternly.

"My name is Arthrin, Arthrin Davis, Marinette's janitor for the bakery." Anton said. Marinette looked at him in worry at the use of his fake name, but Anton gave her no reassurance.

"My name is Claire, Claire Nunez nice to meet you." Claire said as they let go and turned to Jim and Toby.

"And who are these people?" Anton asked pointing at the boys.

"Oh the tall one is my Boyfriend Jim Lake Jr. and the short one is our friend Toby Domsalzki." Claire explained.

"A pleasure to meet you." Anton said as he reached out his hand to shake theirs.

As they entered the Bakery, Adrien watched from above with Plagg at his side.

"I don't know why he called us to be look outs, it's just her cousin and friends visiting from America." Plagg stated as he nonmed on a wheel of Camembert .

"Well Anton sent out a distress code 34, and we were lucky enough to be in the area when we got it." Adrien said as Plagg floated over to him.

"Oh come on a recon mission is hardly worth a few …" Plagg stopped himself when he looked down at the group and saw what Anton saw.

"Plagg what is it?" Adrien asked.

"Kid we may have a problem, the girl is giving off waves of negative energy." Plagg mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"She's practically swimming in it, Hawkmoth will definitely see this but if it gets any higher." Plagg mentioned as he turned to Adrien.

"Then another portal will open into Anton's world." Adrien pieced together.

"Assuming a few small ones haven't already opened, Hawkmoth is bad enough, if anymore portals open then it's doom for us all." Plagg explained.

"We gotta get down there and help." Adrien stated as he ran for the stairs.

"Kid Code 34 clearly states Recon only until given either Code 33 or 35." Plagg stated as he floated to stop Adrien.

"But Code 36 allows us to break 34 if there's immediate danger." Adrien countered.

Plagg wanted to counter back but sadly was not finding any middle ground so he just crossed his arms in disappointment.

"So Arthrin, huh, um what do you do here?" Toby asked as they all sat around the dinner table.

"I wash and clean and maintain the Bakery when Marinette's parents cannot." Anton explained before taking a sip from his tea.

Just as Jim was about to ask a question he heard whispering coming from his back pocket. He looked down to find his amulet glowing and the whispers getting louder.

"Is that you're Ringtone?" Anton asked as he looked at Jim.

"Oh um yeah it's Probably my mom, I should take this." Jim said before running off.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get lost." Anton said before walking after him.

Jim made sure to find a secluded alley not too far away before pulling out his Amulet and listened closer to the whispers.

" _Doesn't belong."_

" _From far, far away."_

" _Not Human."_

" _BEHIND YOU!"_

Jim quickly turned around to see a green coated man behind him. His face was hidden by the green hood over his head and what little face he could see was covered in a metal mask with red glowing eyes.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command!" Jim shouted before he was engulfed in a blue light and came out with a suit of shiny plate armor with a sword that looked too big for him.

"Impressive." Anton's robotic voice said to him before slowly revealing a shiny rod with a green tip in his right hand.

"Let's see what you've got." Anton stated as he clicked a button and a green beam of light came out of the rod.

"Is that a Lightsaber?" Jim asked before Anton took the first strike aiming for his head.

Jim quickly blocked the attacked faster than Anton had anticipated. Clearly the boy's reflexes were constantly worked on otherwise the block would've been slower. Not wasting a second chance Anton quickly flipped over Jim and swung for his legs only to be countered when Jim swung his sword down then went in for an uppercut. It was in this moment Anton decided to really test the boy as his eyes began to glow from under his mask. Time for him began to slow and he quickly moved around Jim and began to attack from all sides. To Jim he was moving way to fast but still he tried to block as many blows as he could. Then, on instinct, Jim swung his sword low behind him and tripped Anton into the garbage.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Jim demanded as he pointed his sword to Anton.

"Very impressive, whatever you are, you are certainly powerful, normally my Phaseblade melts every kind of metal." Anton said as he stood up and removed his mask and hood.

"Arhtrin, what are you-"

"Let me stop you right there, first off my real name is Anton Sonreef, second as your amulet told you I'm not from this world and nor am I human, third and final I was just testing you, I saw your light and I wanted to see what it was made of. Any Questions?" Anton asked as he put away his Phaseblade.

"Umm, not yet?" Jim wearily stated as his armor came off in a flash of light.

"Good cause I have questions for you, do you realize what you brought here in Paris, someone with that much negativity stored away is not only the perfect Target for Hawkmoth, but is also the perfect Vessel for one of the Nega-Portals!" Anton stated all at once. Jim looked at Anton confused.

"Okay now I have questions, what are you talking about?" Jim asked before Chat Noir landed between the two.

"Yo Anton this guy giving you trouble?" Chat asked.

"No, we were just talking." Anton said.

"Good cause we have both a Portal sighting and Akuma sighting in the same area." Chat mentioned.

"Wait who is he?" Jim asked.

"Is it the Bakery?" Anton asked in concern, ignoring Jim.

"Surprisingly not, they're at the Museum." Chat stated.

"Ah Damnit, Go to the museum and call Ladybug, I'll meet you there." Anton said before turning back to Jim.

"Do you work alone?" He asked.

"No I work with my friends." Jim said sternly.

"Good, go gather them, we'll need all the help we can get." Anton stated before putting his mask and hood on and ran after Chat Noir.

Surprisingly Chat Noir wasn't wrong. There was a dapper boy in a purple suit and top hat with a purple butterfly mask standing in front of a very large Portal. People everywhere were evacuating and screaming as Grimm spewed from the portal. Anton ran next to Chat Noir and watched as the Grimm began line up behind the Dapper Boy.

"Ah Anton Sonreef, just the man I was looking for, Hawkmoth has requested a parley." He said as he twirled his cane and walked up to the two.

"Yeah right when has Hawkmoth ever just wanted to talk?" Chat Noir commented as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"I will listen to what he has to say, but only if he promises to let me close this portal when we're done here." Anton offered.

The boy stopped for a second to let Hawkmoth speak. When he was done the boy walked forward and stopped in front of them.

"He agrees to your terms." He said before resting on his cane.

"I can hear him so don't bother being a transmitter … what do we call you Dapper Boy?" Anton asked, slowly reaching for his phaseblade under his coat.

"You may call him Music Myster, you're new nemisis, since you did away with TNT so easily." Hawkmoth said.

"Music Myster, so what you sing and everyone falls under your command, yeah we dealt with that last week do we really need to do this again?" Anton questioned as Music Myster just laughed. Chat just looked at them confused.

"He is that and so much more, a demonstration will be shown later but for now we have a pressing matter at hand." Hawkmoth stated.

"I can see that, you're using The Grimm from my world to build an army, which is easy enough so long as you feed them the negativity they need, but you haven't used them yet so either you don't have enough negativity to feed all of them, or you want to avoid a war. My guess is War." Anton explained.

"Correct, thanks to that walk down your memory lane I now have the knowledge I need about your world and more, we do not need to fight Anton, join me and I can free your friend, my war is with Ladybug and Chat Noir, not you." Hawkmoth offered.

"What's he saying?" Chat intervened.

"Don't intervene Cat!" Music Myster demanded pointing his cane at him.

"Chat stand down, Hawkmoth you want a war between them that's fine, but your mistake was bringing Lilith into the mix, so no I will not join you and if you really paid attention when going through my mind you should know that it's a very small world when I'm angry with you, NOW!" Anton called out before ducking as Ladybug's Yo-Yo came flying in, knocking Music Myster in the head.

"Strike Team 2, keep the Grimm from escaping the area, if they're not near when the Portal closes they'll be stuck here reeking havoc in the city." Anton stated over the comms.

"Who's Strike Team 2?" Ladybug asked as she kicked a Badoon away.

"For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to Command!" Jim yelled as his armor and sword appeared.

"Coming Through!" Toby yelled as he pulled out a flaming Warhammer from his backpack.

"Everyone get to Safety!" Claire yelled as she opened a portal of her own using a dark crystal staff evacuating all the remaining citizens.

"CLAIRE!" Ladybug exclaimed, not believing what she was seeing.

Neither could Anton when he looked at her staff. It was pure dark energy, he had only seen something like this once before and it scared him to death … literally. He wanted to stop her, to keep her from descending into darkness, but when he looked at her soul it was sad to see she had already dropped to darkness. He was refocused into the current situation when Chat Noir swatted away a Beo Wolf right in front of him.

"Anton Focus!" Chat stated before jumping away to fight other Grimm.

Quickly he turned around to the portal, it was bigger than most of the ones he's seen already. He thought this would be easy but when he pulled out his phaseblade to reverse the polarity something went wrong. No matter what frequency he tried it just would close. Every attempt had the same result. _**ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**_ It was like something else was blocking the connection or interrupting his resonance. Then it dawned on him, why this portal was so big and unable to be closed. The Negative Energy coming off of Claire was empowering the portal and feeding The Grimm.

He knew he had no choice, and both Jim and Chat could see the conflict in him as they fought off as many Grimm as they could. Anton turned to Claire hesitantly as if he was about to do something he was going to regret. Jim watched as Anton ran towards Claire when the last of the Citizens were evacuated. Confused he ran after him slicing at every Grimm crossing his path. But before either of them could reach her Music Myster intervened.

"Ah, ah, ah You haven't even seen the big finale yet." Music Myster stated as he clashed his cane against Anton's Phaseblade.

"I thought we had a deal?" Anton questioned as they began pushing against each other.

"Funny how deals work in war Anton, you should know this more than anyone. Hawkmoth's Army will soon be complete, you really think he can only control one of us at a time, he has agents everywhere waiting to strike." Music Myster said before Anton broke off the clash.

With every move Anton used Music Myster just blocked going on the defensive. A swing to the head, blocked, a swing to his legs, blocked, anywhere Anton swung it was blocked.

"How about a song to lift your spirits?" Music Myster asked as he blocked an attack to his side.

"What?" Anton asked before Music Myster backflipped away.

" _When everything you know has come and gone, you're at you lowest I am rising Higher!"_

As Music Myster sang the area around him began to feel lighter. At first they all thought nothing of it, but when they went to continue moving they saw just how lifting his song was. They were currently floating in air as if the gravity just vanished. Using this to his advantage Music Myster flew straight to Anton and pinned him to the ground.

" _When there's no one left to carry on, This is an illusion open up your eyes and this pain persists I can't resist BUT THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO BE INFINITE!"_ Then Anton got an Idea as he kicked him off the ground and joined him in song.

" _So look around you and tell me what you really see?"_ Then he jumped after him and pinned Music Myster against a wall to a nearby building.

" _I never end and that's the difference in you and me, Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down."_ Music Myster sang before clashing weapons with him.

" _It's only me and you, who is gonna save you now!?"_ They both finished as they ended right where they started.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect that to happen." Music Myster said before Hawkmoth's Mask appeared.

"You've played enough, retreat back to base it's here!" Hawkmoth stated.

"Right on my way, we'll have to finish our little duet later Anton, Ciao!" Music Myster stated before flying off.

Jim wanted to confront Anton after that experience but found himself to slow as Anton quickly ran towards Claire again.

"Anton, Jim explained everything on the way is everything okay?" Claire asked as the portal behind her closed.

"I'm sorry." Anton said coldly, confusing her.

"What do you-" He was quick to knock her out with the butt end of his phaseblade.

Without a moment's notice he quickly turned and tried every frequency all at once to close the other portal behind him. _**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_ Just as he was about to closed the portal a roar could be heard from deep inside the portal.

"What was that?" Toby asked after he splattered a spider Grimm.

"I don't know?" Ladybug admitted as the team began to line up.

"GET BACK!" Anton yelled as he maximized the resonance of his phaseblade.

The portal closed, but not until after what looked like a Dragon came flying straight out and up. It flew around for a bit before landing right in front of the group giving off a mighty roar.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Anton yelled before picking up Claire bridal style and running off towards his warehouse.

"Yeah I'm with him!" Toby stated before running after them.

Everyone else joined in the run as The Dragon flew straight up into the air and gave chase. Anton quickly turned into an alley way with everyone behind him. It was a dead end, and everything seemed to be lost when the Dragon found its way into the alley with them.

"Oh no, what do we do?!" Toby freaked out.

"This, Chat, Jim!" Anton ordered as he handed Chat, Claire before stabbing his phaseblade into the ground.

"Got it!" Jim yelled as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

Both of them ran in a circle creating a hole in the ground around the team, allowing them to escape into the sewers and away from the Dragon as it attempted to snap at them.

"Alright, come on everyone my base isn't that far from here." Anton ordered as he began to lead the way.

"Wait hold up!" Ladybug ordered as she ran in front of him.

"This is not the time Lady-" Anton started to retort but was interrupted.

"You mister have a lot to answer for, for one you never mentioned anything about Dragons from your world and two." She stopped before punching him square in the face sending him into the water.

"That's for hitting our teammate." Ladybug stated as Anton came out of the water.

"I will answer your questions later right now we have to deal with the matter at hand, The Dragon." Anton said before traversing into the sewers.

"Hey wait, I want to know why you did it, why did you hit Claire?" Jim questioned before pointing his sword at him.

"Oh will you shut up and stop being so naïve, tell me has she been having nightmares lately, been acting a little weird, maybe pushing herself a little too hard?" Anton questioned as he turned to Jim.

"What … how did you know?" Jim asked.

"What's he talking about?" Chat Noir asked.

"Your friend here has been infected by Darkness, it's already in her Aura and if we don't get it out of her soon, that Dragon will come hunting for her and feed itself from her Darkness, making itself stronger, strong enough to make its own Grimm from its skin and destroy the world." Anton explained before turning away from the group and walking away.


End file.
